Dinopociąg
Dinopociąg (ang. Dinosaur Train, 2009-obecnie) – singapursko-kanadyjsko-amerykański serial animowany, który swoją światową premierę miał 7 września 2009 roku na kanale PBS Kids. W Polsce premiera serialu odbyła się 1 września 2011 roku na kanale MiniMini. Serial został stworzony przez Craiga Bartletta (twórcę serialu animowanego Nickelodeon – Hej Arnold!). Serial przeznaczony dla dzieci od trzeciego roku życia. Serial opowiada o przygodach dinozaurów, którzy przybliżają najmłodszym dzieciom zagadnienia nauk ścisłych, przyrodniczych oraz paleontologii. Bohaterowie * Bratek (ang. Buddy) – Tyranozaur. Wykluł się jako czwarty. Ciekawski, lubi poznawać nowe dinozaury. * Mała (ang. Tiny) – Pteranodon. Wykluła się jako pierwsza. Ma własną małą dziuplę. Kocha ryby. Pojawia Się Także w Opowieściach o Stasiu. * Gwiazdka (ang. Shiny) – Pteranodon. Wykluła się jako druga. Zbiera błyszczące muszelki. Zakochana w Gilbercie. * Sam (ang. Don) – Pteranodon. Wykluł się trzeci. Ma własną kolekcję. Lubi grać w Dinobola. * Pani P. (ang. Mrs. Pteranodon) – mama głównych bohaterów, pani "domu". Robi pyszne ryby. * Pan P. (ang. Mr. Pteranodon) – tata głównych bohaterów. Nie jest "rannym ptaszkiem". * Pan Konduktor (ang. Mr. Conductor) – konduktor Dinopociągu. Ma 5 rodzeństwa. Ma bardzo "kuci-kuci" mamę. * Pani Konduktor (ang. Mrs. Conductor) – emerytowana konduktor. Ma 6 dzieci i wnuka Gilberta. * Gilbert (ang. Gilbert) – wnuk Pani Kon. Siostrzeniec Pana Kon. Gwiazdka jest w nim zakochana. Wersja polska Wersja polska: na zlecenie MiniMini+ (odc. 1-66) / platformy nc+ (odc. 67-79) – Start International Polska Udział wzięli: * Magdalena Kusa – Mała (odc. 1-66) * Sara Lewandowska – Mała (odc. 67-79) * Olga Bończyk – Pani Pteranodon * Jacek Bończyk – Pan Pteranodon * Beniamin Lewandowski – ** Bratek (odc. 1-40), ** Nuk Brachiozaur (odc. 55a, 56a, 56b, 57a) * Bernard Lewandowski – Bratek (odc. 67-79) * Waldemar Barwiński – Konduktor * Iwo Fajlhauer – Sam (odc. 1-40) * Mateusz Ceran – Sam (odc. 41-79) * Olga Zaręba – Gwiazdka * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas – ** Sylvia Stygimoloch (odc. 1a), ** Pani Triceratops (odc. 2b, 14b, 19b, 23b, 29b, 70a), ** Lena Lesotozaur (odc. 21a, 40a), ** Tola Troodon (odc. 69a, 79a), ** Teresa Tyranozaur (odc. 78b) * Joanna Węgrzynowska – ** Pani Korytozaur (odc. 2a, 13a, 14b), ** Ela (odc. 10b), ** Krysia Kriolofozaur (odc. 53b, 75b), ** Michaś Mikroraptor (odc. 54b), ** Gucio Galimim (odc. 55a, 56a, 56b), ** żółwiki morskie (odc. 66a), ** Lidia Lambeozaur (odc. 72a) * Kacper Cybiński – Tryk Triceratops (odc. 2b, 7b, 13b, 19b, 23b, 29b, 46b, 47a, 51a) * Michał Mostowiec – Tryk Triceratops (odc. 67ab, 68ab, 70a, 77a) * Krzysztof Cybiński – ** Sergiusz Stegozaur (odc. 3a, 15b, 56a, 56b, 60b, 77a), ** Kasjer (odc. 1b, 5a, 16a), ** Rafał Raptorex (odc. 45a), ** Pawek Protopteryx (odc. 69b), ** kelner (odc. 70a, 72a, 78b) * Anna Apostolakis – ** Gosia Giganotozaur (odc. 4a, 4b, 10a, 12b, 14a, 21a, 24a, 25a, 25b, 36a, 36b, 38b, 41b, 47b, 48a, 63b, 67b, 69b, 72a, 74b), ** Babcia Pteranodon (odc. 61b, 62b, 72b), ** Glyptops (odc. 74a) * Elżbieta Jędrzejewska – Teresa Tyranozaur (odc. 4a, 6b, 8b, 12b, 42a, 42b) * Maciej Dybowski – Nuk Brachiozaur (odc. 4b, 10b, 13b, 16a, 17b, 38b, 40a) * Izabela Dąbrowska – Pani Troodon (odc. 5a, 14b, 16a, 17b, 27b, 28b, 38b, 40a, 40b, 41a, 41b, 43a, 47b, 51a, 55b, 56a, 56b, 60b, 63b, 66b, 69a, 77b) * Tomasz Steciuk – ** Kelner (odc. 5a), ** Tymek Troodon (odc. 17a, 52a, 52b) * Agnieszka Fajlhauer – ** Piotruś Peteinozaur (odc. 5b, 20a, 33b, 40a, 48a, 67ab), ** Pani Terizinozaur (odc. 29a) * Magdalena Krylik – ** Mama Piotrusia Peteinozaura (odc. 5b), ** Wiktoria Welociraptor (odc. 7a, 26b), ** Mama Michasia Mikroraptora (odc. 11a, 54b), ** Mania Mozozaur (odc. 65a) * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński – Olek i Olaf Ornitomimy (odc. 6a, 13b, 38b, 41b, 56a, 56b) * Agnieszka Kunikowska – ** Pani Ornitomim (odc. 6a, 38b), ** Awizaur (odc. 12b), ** Stella Styrakozaur (odc. 34b), ** Maria Majazaura (odc. 35a), ** Pela Peteinozaur (odc. 75a, 76a) * Barbara Zielińska – ** Wanda Welociraptor (odc. 7a, 14b, 26b, 56b), ** Paulina Proganochelys (odc. 66b, 74a) * Mateusz Narloch – ** Krzysiek (odc. 7b), ** Darek Deinonych (odc. 11a, 14a, 55a, 56a, 56b), ** Romek Raptorex (odc. 45a), ** Samson Zauroposejdon (odc. 54b) * Mikołaj Klimek – ** Pan Argentynozaur (odc. 8a), ** maszynista #2 (odc. 12a) * Jakub Molęda – Arek Argentynozaur (odc. 8a, 60a) * Robert Czebotar – ** Dr Scott (paleontolog), ** Jarek Jangczuanozaur (odc. 56b) * Jakub Szydłowski – ** Ken Ankylozaur (odc. 8b, 33a), ** Król Kriolofozaur (odc. 19a, 40b, 41b, 42a, 42b, 53b, 75b), ** krab (odc. 38a), ** Alan Alamozaur (odc. 39b) * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – ** Patrycja Paleobatrach (odc. 9b, 16a, 19b, 57b), ** Lidia Lambeozaur (odc. 30a, 40b, 51b, 60b), ** Cynka Cimolestes (odc. 32b, 36b, 48b, 50a, 62a, 71a), ** Sandra Rozgwiazda (odc. 44b), ** żaba (odc. 46a), ** żółwie (odc. 46a) * Elżbieta Bednarek – ** Anita Awizaur (odc. 10a, 14a), ** Wera (odc. 48a) * Marek Robaczewski – Pan Deinonych (odc. 11a) * Agnieszka Matysiak – Pani Deinonych (odc. 11a) * Paweł Szczesny – ** maszynista #1 (odc. 12a), ** Tytus Tyranozaur (odc. 12b, 39b, 42a, 42b, 77a) * Krzysztof Królak – ** Patryk Korytozaur (odc. 13a), ** Oskar Oryktodrom (odc. 18a), ** Tristan Triceratops (odc. 23b) * Andrzej Chudy – Andrzej Allozaur (odc. 14a, 15b, 41a, 77a) * Jan Kulczycki – Spinozaur (odc. 15a, 49b) * Jarosław Domin – ** Paweł Krab Pustelnik (odc. 18b, 21b, 44b, 46a, 49a), ** Ksawery Ksenotarsozaur (odc. 56b), ** Dziadek Pteranodon (odc. 61b, 62b, 72b) * Mieczysław Morański – Enantiornit (odc. 19b, 20b, 24b) * Anna Sztejner – ** Asia Archaeopteryx (odc. 20a, 27b, 55b, 69b), ** Frania Fabrozaur (odc. 55a, 56a, 56b), ** Rachela Raptodon (odc. 56a, 56b), ** Kasia Castorocauda (odc. 71a), ** Elka Effigia (odc. 76a) * Brygida Turowska – ** Pani Lesotozaur (odc. 21a), ** Eryk Einiozaur (odc. 22a), ** Sara Szonizaur (odc. 54a), ** Hania Hadrozaur (odc. 55b, 56a, 56b) * Krzysztof Banaszyk – Wujek Jan (odc. 22a) * Jacek Kopczyński – ** Wiz Hesperornis (odc. 22b, 36b), ** Bileter (odc. 24b), ** Vlad Volaticotherium (odc. 51a, 73b), ** pan Stygimoloch (odc. 55a, 66b), ** Ulisses Ultraraptor (odc. 56b), ** Dawid i Donald Dilofozaury (odc. 63a), ** Haplocheirus (odc. 74a), ** Tomek Pterodaustro (odc. 75a), ** Eoraptor (odc. 79a) * Wojciech Paszkowski – ** Adam Adokus (odc. 23a, 36b, 49a, 57b, 74a), ** pan Daspletozaur (odc. 34a), ** Jan Einiozaur (odc. 55a, 56a, 56b), ** Emanuel Enantiornit (odc. 69b) * Mirosława Krajewska – Paulina Proganochelys (odc. 23a) * Adam Pluciński – ** Thor Triceratops (odc. 23b), ** Kacper Kecalkoatl (odc. 31a, 33b) * Jan Rotowski – ** Gilbert (odc. 25a, 25b, 26a, 26b, 27a, 28a, 28b, 40a), ** Krzysiek (odc. 46a, 62a) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann – Marcin Amargazaur (odc. 25a) * Stefan Knothe – Chang Konfuciuzornis (odc. 26a) * Wojciech Machnicki – ** Zbyszek Zhejiangopterus (odc. 26b), ** Pan Cretoksyrina (odc. 38a) * Cezary Kwieciński – ** Iggy Iguanodon (odc. 27a, 55b, 56a, 56b), ** Kajetan Kwantazaur (odc. 56a, 56b) * Modest Ruciński – Kuba Kentrozaur (odc. 28a) * Miłogost Reczek – ** Pan Terizinozaur (odc. 29a), ** Parys Paramacellodus (odc. 37b), ** Marek Megaraptor (odc. 49b) * Krystyna Kozanecka-Kołakowska – Tea Terizinozaur (odc. 29a) * Zbigniew Suszyński – Leon Lambeozaur (odc. 30a, 31b, 36b, 39b, 40b, 41a, 46a, 49a, 50a, 51b, 55b, 56a, 56b, 60b, 70b) * Grzegorz Drojewski – ** Lucjan Lambeozaur (odc. 30a, 30b, 31b, 39b, 46a, 51b, 59b, 60b), ** Patryk Pachycefalozaur (odc. 64a) * Robert Tondera – Pan Kecalkoatl (odc. 31a, 78a) * Janusz Zadura – ** Maciek Masjakazaur (odc. 32a, 73a), ** Franek Fruitafossor (odc. 76b) * Cezary Nowak – ** Gienek Euoplocefal (odc. 33a, 36b), ** Bronek Beelzebufo (odc. 73a) * Elżbieta Kijowska – Sonia Styrakozaur (odc. 34b) * Anna Sroka – ** Mariusz Majazaura (odc. 35a), ** Pani Pliozaur (odc. 37a) * Artur Pontek – Edek Elasmozaur (odc. 36a, 37b, 53a) * Kajetan Lewandowski – ** Przemek Pliozaur (odc. 37a), ** Nuk Brachiozaur (odc. 51a), ** Patryk (odc. 56a, 56b), * Joanna Pach – ** Klara Cretoksyrina (odc. 38a), ** Jola Jaksartozaur (odc. 55b, 56a, 56b), ** Ala Alamozaur (odc. 57a) ** mama żółwików morskich (odc. 66a) * Jacek Wolszczak – Matt i Max Michelinoceras (odc. 39a) * Justyna Bojczuk – ** Ania Tyranozaur (odc. 42a, 67ab, 68ab, 77a, 78b), ** Pysia Polycotylus (odc. 78b) * Adam Krylik – ** burmistrz Kosmoceratops (odc. 42a, 42b, 74a, 75a, 76a, 77a), ** Hieronim (odc. 74b) * Adam Bauman – Sylwek Sinowenator (odc. 43a) * Klementyna Umer – ** Sana Sanajeh (odc. 44a), ** Petronela Polycotylus (odc. 78b) * Monika Pikuła – Róża Raptorex (odc. 45a) * Janusz Wituch – ** ślimak (odc. 46b), ** Kucharz Karcharodontozaur (odc. 74b), ** Danek Dimetrodon (odc. 77b) * Katarzyna Łaska – Penelopa Protoceratops (odc. 47a) * Dominika Sell – Józia Jeholornis (odc. 48a) * Joanna Kudelska – Stasia Cimolestes (odc. 48b) * Tomasz Borkowski – ** Adrian Adokus (odc. 50b), ** Otto Oftalmozaur (odc. 53a) * Grzegorz Kwiecień – ** Tadek Ptilodus (odc. 50b), ** Józek Hesperornis (odc. 67a), ** Reniek Ramforynch (odc. 75a, 76a), ** Kacper Kecalkoatl (odc. 78a) * Natalia Jankiewicz – Lilia Lambeozaur (odc. 51b, 59b, 60b, 67ab, 68ab, 70b) * Jacek Król – ** Maniek Megalozaur (odc. 55b, 56a, 56b), ** Nikodem Nodozaur (odc. 55b, 56a, 56b), ** Pan Argentynozaur (odc. 60a), ** Teodor Triceratops (odc. 77a) * Łukasz Węgrzynowski – Witek Wannanozaur (odc. 56b) * Grzegorz Pawlak – ** Zenek Zizongozaur (odc. 56b), ** Apollo Apatozaur (odc. 59a), ** Marian Mozozaur (odc. 65a), ** Tobiasz (odc. 66b, 69a, 70a, 78a) * Anna Gajewska – ** Dominika Diplodok (odc. 58a), ** Oliwia Owiraptor (odc. 62a) * Monika Kwiatkowska – ** Pamela Pachycefalozaur (odc. 64a), ** Klaudia Chirostenot (odc. 65b, 72a) * Karol Jankiewicz – Olek i Olaf Ornitomimy (odc. 74a) * Ewa Prus – ** Ewa Eoraptor (odc. 74a, 77b), ** Diana Deinozuch (odc. 76a) i inni Spis odcinków Premiera odcinka N/o Polski tytuł Angielski tytuł SERIA PIERWSZA 01.09.2011 01 Dolina Stygimolochów Valley of the Stygimolochs Mała kocha ryby Tiny Loves Fish 02.09.2011 02 Zew dzikich korytozaurów The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus Triceratops na obiedzie Triceratops for Lunch 03.09.2011 03 Sposób na upał Beating the Heat Kwiaty dla mamy Flowers for Mom 04.09.2011 04 Jestem T-Rexem I’m a T. Rex! Nuk czworonóg Ned the Quadruped 05.09.2011 05 Bystry dinozaur One Smart Dinosaur Piotruś Peteinozaur Petey the Peteinosaurus 06.09.2011 06 Mistrzowie prędkości Fast Friends Zęby T. Rexa T. Rex Teeth 07.09.2011 07 Tajemnicze pióro Now With Feathers! Kłopoty z kryzą A Frill a Minute 08.09.2011 08 Duzi i mali One Big Dinosaur Zabawy z Anią Play Date with Annie 09.09.2011 09 Zbroja Ankylozaura Armored Like an Ankylosaurus Biwak Campout! 10.09.2011 10 Gosia Giganotozaur Laura the Giganotosaurus Kupa dinozaura Dinosaur Poop 11.09.2011 11 Darek Deinonych Derek the Deinonychus Ważka Sama Don’s Dragonfly 12.09.2011 12 Maleńki dinozaur One Small Dinosaur Migracja T-Rexów T. Rex Migration 13.09.2011 13 Muzyka hadrozaurów Hootin’ Hadrosaurs! Przyjęcie niespodzianka Surprise Party 14.09.2011 14 Klub teropodów The Theropod Club Dzień wyklucia Hatching Party 15.09.2011 15 Stary spinozaur i morze The Old Spinosaurus and the Sea Opowieść o ogonie A Spiky Tail Tale 16.09.2011 16 Nocny pociąg Night Train Stary Staś Fossil Fred 17.09.2011 17 Śnieżne dinozaury Dinosaurs in the Snow Prehistoryczna choinka Cretaceous Conifers 18.09.2011 18 Kopacze The Burrowers Muszelki dla Gwiazdki Shiny’s Sea Shells 19.09.2011 19 Król Kriolofozaur King Cryolophosaurus Tropiciel Bratek Buddy the Tracker 20.09.2011 20 Stary ptak The Old Bird Diamentowy Sam Diamond Don 11.10.2011 21 Kamuflaż Dinosaur Camouflage Podchody Family Scavenger Hunt 12.10.2011 22 Król stada Have You Heard About the Herd? Wiz Hesperornis Jess Hesperornis 13.10.2011 23 Żółwia wyprawa Triassic Turtle Braciszek Tryka Tank’s Baby Brother 14.10.2011 24 Ewa Eoraptor Erma Eoraptor Pod wulkanem Under The Volcano 25.11.2011 25 Wielka podróż dookoła świata Pteranodon Family World Tour Gilbert, pomocnik Konduktora Gilbert The Junior Conductor 17.10.2011 26 Konfuciuzornis mówi Confuciusornis Says Laleczka Małej Tiny’s Tiny Doll 18.10.2011 27 Iggy Iguanodon Iggy Iguanodon Gwiazdka nie śpi Shiny Can’t Sleep 19.10.2011 28 Kuba Kentrozaur Kenny Kentrosarus Sam i Troodony Don And The Troodons 21.10.2011 29 W poszukiwaniu pazurów Long Claws Jak śpią dinozaury? Tank’s Sleep Over 20.10.2011 30 Nowi sąsiedzi New Neighbors Kolekcja Sama Don’s Collection 22.10.2011 31 Król chmur The Wing Kings Błotna pułapka The Big Mud Pit 23.10.2011 32 Śladami zęba Buck-Tooth Bucky Mały przyjaciel Małej Tiny’s Tiny Friend 24.10.2011 33 Historia pancernego ogona An Armored Tail Tale Latający klub pterozaurów Pterosaur Flying Club 25.10.2011 34 Tupot wielkich stóp Great Big Stomping Dinosaur Feet! Rogata czwórka Hornucopia! 26.10.2011 35 Dobra mama The Good Mom Diamentowa rocznica Diamond Anniversary 27.10.2011 36 Edek Elasmozaur Elmer Elasmosaurus Wielkie przyjęcie Dinosaur Block Party 30.10.2011 37 Przemek Pliozaur Paulie Pliosaurus Edek na pustyni Elmer Visits the Desert 28.10.2011 38 Klara Cretoksyrina Carla Cretoxyrhina Kłopoty z pociągiem Train Trouble 29.10.2011 39 Bracia Michelinoceras The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers Dzień ojca Dad’s Day Out 31.10.2011 40 Zjazd pomocników Konduktora Junior Conductor Jamboree Święto pociągu Troodon Train Day SERIA DRUGA 08.05.2013 41 Wielkie miasto dinozaurów Dinosaur Big City 09.05.2013 42 08.05.2013 43 Oglądanie gwiazd w nocnym pociągu Stargazing on the Night Train Śmiało w przyrodę! Get Into Nature! 11.05.2013 44 Gwiazdka i węże Shiny and Snakes Mała kocha kwiaty Tiny Loves Flowers 12.05.2013 45 Bratek poznaje tyranozaury Buddy Explores The Tyrannosaurs Kłótnia w deszczowy dzień Rainy Day Fight 13.05.2013 46 To nie dinozaur! That’s Not A Dinosaur Ogród Małej Tiny’s Garden 14.05.2013 47 Trzęsienie ziemi The Earthquake Wylęgarnia The Nursery Car 15.05.2013 48 Zbłąkany ptak The Lost Bird Pożar lasu The Forest Fire 16.05.2013 49 Susza na tarasie pteranodonów Dry Times at Pteranodon Terrace Wielkie zawody w łowieniu ryb Big Misty Sea Fishing Contest 17.05.2013 50 Huragan nad tarasem pteranodonów Hurricane at Pteranodon Terrace Tratwą przez Kredę Rafting The Cretaceous 28.05.2013 51 Nawiedzona parowozownia Haunted Roundhouse Grządka dyni nad Wielkim Stawem Big Pond Pumpkin Patch 29.05.2013 52 Zimowe życzenie Sama Don’s Winter Wish Festiwal świateł Festival of Lights 30.05.2013 53 Dinołódź podwodna Dinosaur Train Submarine: Otto Ophthalmosaurus Król poznaje Krysię King Meets Crystal 24.06.2013 54 Dinołódź podwodna: Sara Szonizaur Dinosaur Train Submarine: Shoshana Shonisaurus Różne rodziny All Kinds of Families 25.06.2013 55 Abecadło dinozaurów, cz. 1: Pomysł Dinos A to Z, Part 1: The Big Idea Abecadło dinozaurów, cz. 2: Wieść się niesie Dinos A to Z, Part 2: Spread The Word 26.06.2013 56 Abecadło dinozaurów, cz. 3: Klasyfikacja Dinos A to Z, Part 3: Classification Abecadło dinozaurów, cz. 4: Piknik od A do Z Dinos A to Z, Part 4: A To Z Picnic 27.06.2013 57 Pamiętaj o Alamozaurze Remember The Alamosaurus Wschód i zachód słońca Sunrise, Sunset 28.06.2013 58 Ale szyja A Heck of a Neck Gilbert odwiedza gniazdo Gilbert Visits The Nest 29.06.2013 59 Przygoda z Apatozaurem An Apatosaurus Adventure Sztuka z natury Nature Art 30.06.2013 60 Arek jedzie na platformie Arnie Rides The Flatcar Niezawodny Old Reliable 04.07.2013 61 Mała i krokodyl Tiny and the Crocodile Dziadkowie Meet The Grandparents 05.07.2013 62 Złodziej jaj? The Egg Stealer? Wycieczka do gniazda dziadków To The Grandparents’ Nest We Go! 06.07.2013 63 Kłopoty z dwoma grzebieniami Double-Crested Trouble Ewa i konduktor Erma and the Conductor 07.07.2013 64 Twardogłowy dinozaur Dome-Headed Dinosaur Polowanie na skarb Treasure Hunt 08.07.2013 65 Dinołódź podwodna: Mania Mozozaur Dinosaur Train Submarine: Maisie Mosasaurus Wieczorna randka Date Night 09.07.2013 66 Dinołódź podwodna: Opowieść morskiego żółwia Dinosaur Train Submarine: A Sea Turtle Tale Rakieto-pociąg Rocket Train SERIA TRZECIA 20.04.2015 67 Obóz przygody: Spływ Adventure Camp: Rafting Obóz przygody: Górska wspinaczka Adventure Camp: Mountain Climbing 21.04.2015 68 Obóz przygody: Tyrolka Adventure Camp: Ziplining Obóz przygody: Wędrówka w kanionie Adventure Camp: Canyon Hiking 22.04.2015 69 Solaro-pociąg Solar Train Obserwowanie ptaków Birdwatching 23.04.2015 70 Przyjęcie niespodzianka Rocket Train Surprise Party Pochmurnie z szansą na zabawę Cloudy with a Chance of Fun 20.04.2015 71 Miłosniczka ryb Tiny’s Fishing Friend Motyle Butterflies 25.04.2015 72 Najlepsza opiekunka Best-Ever Babysitter Sadzimy drzewa Plant a Tree 26.04.2015 73 Wielak żaba One Big Frog Z Vladem w grocie Caving with Vlad 27.04.2015 74 Jurajski klasyk: Wyścig żółwia z teropodem Classic in the Jurassic: Turtle and Therapod Race Głodni mięsożercy Hungry, Hungry Carnivores 28.04.2015 75 Jurajski klasyk: Powietrzny wyścig z przeszkodami Classic in the Jurassic: Air Obstacle Race Koncert Króla i Krysi King and Crystal Live! 29.04.2015 76 Jurajski klasyk: Powietrze, woda i ląd Classic in the Jurassic: Air, Water and Land Pustynia w dzień i w nocy Desert Day and Night 30.04.2015 77 Jurajski klasyk: Ostateczne starcie Classic in the Jurassic: Ultimate Face-off Podróż w czasie Back in Time 01.05.2015 78 Zeppelin: Wodospad Zeppelin: Waterfall Zeppelin: Atol Zeppelin: Atoll 02.05.2015 79 Zeppelin: Pangea Zeppelin: Pangaea Zeppelin: Krater Zeppelin: Crater 80 ' A Gigantophis Rescue ' The Junior Conductor Awards 81 ' The Land Down Underground ' All New Insects 82 ' A Giand Sauropod Party ' Henry’s Big Adventure 83 ' The Good the Bad and the Albertosaurus ' The Dinoball Games 84 ' Adventure in Corythosaurus Sitting ' My Big Fat Troodon Wedding Kategoria:XD